


Gentle Confessions

by nursal1060



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apollo i a good boyfriend, Apollo reminds him why they're engaged, Boyfriends, Canon Gay Relationship, Confusion, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Engagement Rings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Happy, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Husbands, Lost Midnighter, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Midnighter feels insufficient, Naked Cuddling, No Sex, Painful Mental Scars, Passion, Past Abuse, Pillow Talk, Pining, Pure Love, Recovery, Rings, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex heals all wounds XD, Sexual Confusion, Slow Romance, True Love, Understanding, Understanding Apollo, Weakness, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Midnighter starts to doubt himself and Apollo doesn't like it when his boyfriend starts feeling unloveable. They sort it out with some bedroom talk.





	Gentle Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY SHOULD BE STUDYING AND DOING GRADUATE APPLICATIONS...  
> But I thought it was not right to have an Apollo/Midnighter Icon (at the time of uploading this) without an Apollo/Midnighter fic on my page~ so here we are!  
> This was intended to have smut in it, but I felt like...for the situation Midnighter was in, smut wasn't the way I wanted to go throughout the story (even if that's kinda the whole ending).
> 
> I still hope you enjoy! Comments/Kudos appreciated! <3

Midnighter dragged himself into the bathroom of the apartment that he shared with Apollo. It’d been a long night, fighting criminals and child rapists like they deserved. Despite the fact that he was weaponized, Midnighter had a limit, and was exhausted. He peeled off his cowl, jacket, and all the rest of his clothing as he turned on the water.

Midnighter turned to the mirror on the wall above the sink. The skin from his shoulders and belowed were scarred, not just from Bendix’s cruel experimentation, but from his numerous fights. His face was mostly intact, save one scar near his forehead. Midnighter wondered sometimes what Apollo saw about him that was so attractive. Sighing, he got into the shower and let the almost scalding water run down his body for a short while as he absentmindedly lathered himself.

Once he’d toweled off and walked nude to the bedroom, Midnighter plopped on the bed unceremoniously next to his husband. Apollo looked insanely handsome when he was asleep, and Midnighter had definitely teased him about that more than once. Midnighter pressed a hand to Apollo’s cheek, stroking it for a moment until Apollo’s eyes opened. Apollo’s light colored eyes looked at him with innocence for a moment, and then they crinkled at the edges as Apollo smiled at him. 

Midnighter put his arms around Apollo, and Apollo did the same to him. It was a mutual warmth and to some extent, it was comforting. But it wasn’t enough. Midnighter wanted more...so much more. He wanted to be engulfed in Apollo’s light, his warmth, his love. He wanted to submit and let Apollo dominate and rule and control him.

“Love, you're tensing up. I can feel your heart racing.” Apollo pulled back and pressed his forehead to Midnighter’s. His skin radiated warmth and soft light from the day. Midnighter’s skin prickled from the soft radiating heat. Midnighter ran his fingers through Apollo’s light colored locks, kissing his forehead with need. Perfect. Apollo was utterly perfect and flawless in every single way.

“Midnighter, look at me.” Midnighter pulled his lips back and looked into his husband's beautiful eyes. They were like crown jewels worthy of awe and worship. Apollo leaned in to kiss Midnighter, and Midnighter reciprocated and hugged him around his shoulders. Midnighter’s lips were always cold, chapped, and rough. Apollo’s were always firm, gentle, and hydrated. They felt like two opposites together...like the moon kissing the sun.

“Apollo...Apollo…” Midnighter pulled back and panted the words, hungrily and needily. He was a mess inside, a needy mess. And he knew how much Apollo loved seeing him vulnerable every once in awhile. But he could also feel when Midnighter was pushing too hard. Apollo quickly pressed Midnighter onto the bed, straddling him and pinning his arms under his.

“I need you to let me know what’s bothering you.” Midnighter turned his head to the side, quieting. He knew that he should speak. Apollo loved him, he accepted him after every single mistake and flaw he had made. Apollo was truthful and kind, and that...that scared Midnighter. Scared him to be open, to let Apollo know that his heart ached every day for him, and that every one he'd been fighting only made him feel one thing: that telling Apollo that he was weak would cause him to leave. Apollo was everything he'd ever wanted and more. 

Midnighter’s thoughts quickly spiraled into self-degradation. He didn't deserve Apollo. He didn't deserve his heart, his understanding, their lovemaking, his love…

“Midnighter. Please...you have to stop hyperventilating, love.” Midnighter hadn’t even noticed that his breathing had become rapid. He’d never been this weak before. Never. Looking into Apollo’s concerned eyes, he understood why. He was afraid...afraid of losing Apollo and living without him.

“Apollo...I...I love you.” The words were some that they spoke together every night, but this time, they carried weight. They felt like they were directly wrenched from his heart. Apollo noticed and freed Midnighter’s hands before leaning down to kiss him. Midnighter’s closed eyes ran with several tears. He was trying to remind himself that Apollo did love him...he wasn’t imagining it. Apollo wiped the stray droplets away, looking at him with genuine concern.

“I...it’s dumb.” While Midnighter wanted to tell Apollo the truth, he was afraid of how Apollo would react to his weaknesses.

“I would never run from you without hearing you out. Even then, I probably wouldn’t. I love you as much as you love me. Please…” What hurt Midnighter more than his own fears was that Apollo was willing to beg for him to speak his mind. It began alleviating the fears he felt.

“I...I want to know...why you love me. It’s...my mind...well, it tells me that you don’t love me.” It was perhaps one of the most honest questions he’d said to his godly lover. Midnighter was rarely this open or vulnerable, even to Apollo, so Apollo’s gaze softening as he confessed seemed to be a good sign.

“Midnighter, I love you. I love everything about you. From your dark hair and unshaved stubble, to your scars and the way you grunt lowly before you cum. From the way you fight and the your morality, to your history and your willingness to have sex in basically any room or wall of our apartment. I loved you before, I love you now, and I don’t plan to ever stop loving you. I want to love you until we both take our last breaths. That’s why we wear these, to show our love for one another.” Apollo kissed the ring on Midnighter’s hand. It was a simple black ring, and Apollo had a matching silver one of his own. Engagement rings that they shared.

“Apollo...I…” Apollo pulled Midnighter up for a kiss, and this one was filled with passion, but also gentleness. A soft, warm gentleness that made Midnighter groan slightly. They rolled over so they were both laying down and facing one another, still fully naked. Apollo smiled widely, and less than a moment later, Midnighter’s cocky smile returned. They moved closer together to make out harder, and with need, curling their arms around each others’ backs and pressing their flesh together. Midnighter’s heart, which usually felt cold and not understanding, was filled with warmth, happiness, and love. Apollo loved and understood him better than anyone else in the entire universe, and he’d be damned if he didn’t plan to show it.


End file.
